


No Reason

by OmnipresentNuance



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance
Summary: Sadness is an emotion everyone feels many times in their lives. It can come as a result of a personal loss, crushing defeat or heartbreaking rejection. Other times though, there are instances where it can grip someone without warning, explanation or cause. However, such cases can be made better knowing somebody is by their side to try to help deal with the unexplained pain.
Kudos: 2





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting to you all. It's that time again, so let us delve in.
> 
> Like a lot of what I've written, the general idea of this came to me a few months back and was originally based on an individual scene centering around Luna and Lincoln (...because of course), but then expanded to include all the siblings as well. As the summary lays out, the general theme here is the all too real and frightening sensation of being sad, but not knowing what's the cause. That's it, no frills or any other overarching storyline. Just one or a pair of siblings feeling down and another being there to provide whatever comfort they can.
> 
> And that's the setup. So with that, read on and enjoy!
> 
> The Loud House is the exclusive property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. The usage of the setting, characters and such is based on nothing more than a pure affinity for everything and is not being used for monetary purposes.

_1:00 AM_

Following using the bathroom, Leni was set to returning to her room. But just as she was, she couldn't help but catch in the corner of her eye the sight of the bedroom door belonging to her twin little sisters Lana and Lola barely being open and with the light radiating out.

Curious as to why this is the case, she crossed down the hall and peered inside, only to not find the pair inside. Naturally, this caused her to get worried about their whereabouts.

Leni's instinct was to naturally head downstairs to investigate. Luckily for her, she didn't have to travel that much further.

In the living room, both Lana and Lola laid across on the couch and just from her vantage point, Leni could tell they had very sad looking faces on them.

Such sadness seemed to grip them so much that it wasn't until their second oldest sister came right up and knelt before them did they finally acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, what you two doing down here? You guys should be in bed." Leni said to them.

"We can't sleep…" Lola replied

"Why not?" Leni asked.

"Because we both feel sad…" Lana answered.

Upon hearing that, Leni's worries only increased. There was nothing she hated more than seeing and hearing admissions of sadness among any of her siblings. Whenever that was the case, she naturally wanted to do anything in order to help any of them and this wasn't any different. But first, it only made sense that the twins be brought back to their room before going any further.

"Let's get you two back upstairs and then we can find out what's going on, okay?" Leni told them in a mix of concern and sweetness.

She extended both of her hands out and Lana and Lola grabbed a hold of one, slid off the couch and were guided back up to their room. Next, their big sister motioned for both to sit down on the edge of Lola's bed, then she knelt down again in front of them.

"So why are you both sad? Did you both have any bad dreams? Or is, like, something else that's getting you worried?" Leni questioned.

"No, we didn't have bad dreams, but…" Lola tried saying, but cut herself off and whimpered.

"But what?" Leni asked.

"Well...Lola started saying a little earlier she was feeling sad, but didn't know why," Lana continued on her twin's behalf. "I tried asking what's up and helping out, but she couldn't give me any real answers and I started getting sad, too."

"Aw...but why were you two downstairs? That doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense." Leni wondered.

"We don't know….maybe we wanted to go somewhere together so we could get away from our room or...or...or I don't really know. Maybe we're too sad to think of a reason…" Lana attempted in trying to explain, thought like Lola, she couldn't really go on.

The fear of whatever reasoning or lack thereof for the way they're feeling currently started to really get to Lana and Lola. A little bit of sniffling acted as a harbinger for tears to form in their eyes.

Short of any words that could form offhand to act as comfort, Leni opted instead to simply reach over and bring them both into a hug. They returned the favor and that's when they began letting it out in the form of small little weeping.

The sights, sounds and unknown origins of her little sisters' unhappiness hurt Leni on the inside perhaps as much as it hurt them. Not knowing why you're sad is one thing, but it had to be absolutely racking for a pair of six-year-olds in particular. At that age, you're still getting used to expressing yourself and at least generally speaking when you are sad, you have an actual reason. Not being able to pinpoint a cause at such an incredibly young, developing age had to rank as among the scariest things in the world.

Although again she didn't have the exact words appropriate for the moment, Leni did have an idea in being able to further give Lana and Lola some relief.

"Wait right here, I'll be back."

She disengaged from the hug and left their room, leaving the pair apprehensively curious. Then only seconds later, she returned and shut the door.

"Where did you go, Leni?" Lola asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Lori that I'm gonna stay with you guys for the rest of the night. I can't really take the idea of leaving you alone knowing how sad you are and even if you don't know why or what I can say to make you feel better, the least I could do is be by your side….I mean, if you want me to that is. Maybe I should've asked you first, but like I said, I've already told Lori, so…" Leni said, smiling a little nervously.

But she didn't need to have any doubts in her decision when she saw the smiles on the twins' faces to know she made a good choice, at least from their perspective. Given their current circumstance, they couldn't possibly turn down such a generous offer from their big sister.

Opting to go with Lola's bed since it was just barely big enough to fit them all, first the princess climbed in, then the fashionista joined in the middle before finally the tomboy of the twins made things complete.

"Wait, what if I have to tinkle? I wouldn't have to ask both of you to move out of the way, do I?" Lola curiously asked.

"Duh, no you don't. You can crawl right around us...or over us if you're desperate." Lana suggested.

In any event, Lola simply shrugged and tried settling in as did Lana. At the same time, Leni put one arm around each, held them close and gave them each a kiss on their foreheads.

"Good night, you guys. I love you."

"We love you, too, Leni."

* * *

_9:45 AM_

The characteristic wailing of the Loud family's littlest member of the family echoed throughout the walls of the house and rattled the ears of everyone within the radius of those wails.

"It's okay, I've literally got this, you guys!"

Going into the room that her baby sister shared with the second youngest of the siblings also called home, Lori approached Lily and picked her up from her crib.

"Aw, hey now, it's okay, Lily. Shh...your big sister is here…"

She knew that Lily had fairly recently been fed and had a diaper change, so Lori assumed this had to be one of those times when Lily is having an outburst without correspondence.

As she did what she could to soothe the wailing infant, Lori chose to take Lily down across the hall and into her own bedroom for the moment, sitting down on the chair in the corner.

As Lily's cries got gradually less deafening and transitioned more to smaller fussing while Lori held her, the eldest child of the Loud family took her own time to ruminate over something that left her in a bit of distress. While her baby sister might've not had any reason here and now for her own outburst, Lori on other hand had grounds for feeling a growing hardship within her and it all stemmed from her ever closer reaching the point where she'll be leaving for college. She had the natural jitters of having to venture off on her own and having to be far away physically from her family, which will always be an adjustment no matter how many phone calls or video chats she can make with them afterwards.

And at the moment, the more she thought about, something even more specific brought Lori further into a downer of a mood. She realized that out everyone in her family, Lily will have the least lasting memories of her. At least with the rest of her nine siblings, she knows they each have several different memories they can point to involving her. With Lily, she was only still a baby and there was something about heading off into the world knowing that she perhaps will be constantly wondering her very young mind where her oldest sister went.

Sighing, she pulled her youngest sister away and looked into her eyes. By the time that happened, Lily had suddenly put on a smile and reached out to boop Lori right on the nose.

"Woh-ree…"

And by a decent amount, Lori started to feel a little bit better. Though her time was getting shorter in living home, she still would cherish all of she still had with her and if Lily's little action was any indicator, she won't be as forgetful as feared. For that, Lori gently brought Lily into another embrace, eliciting laughter from the latter.

* * *

_3:15 PM_

An emphatic power chord marked the end of another wild jam session courtesy of Luna Loud.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

But it was also an act of recording as well. Putting aside her guitar, she unplugged the flash drive from her recording equipment and was in an eager hurry to have anyone take a listen. She knew already that Luan wouldn't be the one given she was off on her own commitments, so she searched for alternate familial avenues. First up, she banged on the door belonging to the room of her two older sisters.

"Yo, Lori, Leni!"

But as Luna then opened the door, she saw neither of them within.

"Oh…"

Next, she went diagonally to the next room over.

"Lynnsanity, Luce Change, wanna listen to some jams?"

But like with Lori and Leni, neither of those two were available as well. The same went when she checked the rooms for the twins as well as Lisa and Lily.

"Huh, was I so in the zone with my jams that everyone split and was not made aware?" Luna wondered to herself.

Just in case, she went halfway down the stairs and made a quick scan of the ground floor. Unless anyone was outside in the front or backyards, it appeared no one was in the vicinity.

Sighing slightly in disappointment, Luna headed back up. However, it suddenly hit her that there was one room she didn't check during her initial exuberant seeking of a familial audience for listening in to her newest musical creation.

"Eh...knowing my luck, baby bro's probably off and about somewhere, too…"

Still, for the sake of it, Luna didn't see any harm in at least trying to see if said baby bro could perhaps be around. She approached the door and softly knocked on it before opening. Thankfully this time around, her luck changed.

"Oh, hey bro! Didn't know if…"

But whatever delight she had upon noticing that Lincoln was in fact there quickly dissipated upon seeing the manner he was in. He sat on the floor with his back against his bed hugging his legs and his face buried into his knees.

At the moment, Luna looked at the flash drive at hand and frowned. She would love to share in her music with Lincoln, but she knew right now there was something more important she felt the need to take care of. She quietly stepped inside, closed the door, placed the flash drive on the dresser and turned her full attention to her brother.

"Lincoln?" Luna inquired.

He didn't respond, so she knelt down before him and tried placing a hand on his shoulder. The contact made him flinch just a little.

"Huh? Hey, settle down, bro. Look at me."

She placed her hand along the side of his face in order to try encouraging him to do just that. It took a few more seconds and when Lincoln did look up, Luna saw that his eyes looking wet up, his cheeks stained and just an overall depressed expression on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I...I...I don't want to talk about it…" Lincoln replied sadly.

"Aw, come on now. You know I don't ever like seeing my baby bro in despair."

"Please, Luna...I don't want to be seen like this…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because...because…"

Try as he might, he couldn't finish and slowly began to break down.

Even though words might not help at the moment, that wasn't going to stop Luna from giving whatever amount of consolation she could possibly give to Lincoln. She changed where she was so that she sat next to him from the side and brought him into an embrace. He hesitated at first, but eventually he clung onto his sister, rolled his head into her shoulder and allowed a fresh set of tears to come on down.

"I-I…I wish I-I could tell y-you why I f-f-feel like this, Luna," Lincoln choked out. "B-but the t-t-truth is...I don't know w-why and the more I-I-I try to figure it out, the s-sadder I got and…"

"Lincoln, shh...shh…" Luna said soothingly, holding him tighter and rubbing his back. "Please don't try to work yourself up too much over this. We can worry about that later. Just let it all out for now, okay?"

Lincoln heeded her advice and as he returned the tighter grip that Luna held him in, sobs started coming out of his mouth. The shame of letting himself get into this condition and not having an adequate reason to give his sister as why that is did pain him a great deal inside. However, the fact that Luna wasn't bothered by the lack of reasoning and instead was only focused on giving him this time to release things while engaging in her act of physical comfort did take some of the guilt away from him.

Several minutes of spent tears and sobs passed on and Lincoln ever so gradually began to settle down. He also chose to voluntarily pull away from the embrace he was held in.

"So, do you wanna try telling me what's getting you down?" Luna asked. "You did say somethin' about not knowing why you're like this."

"I, well...you see, it's just that," Lincoln began answering, sniffling a little. "All of a sudden, I started feeling real sad and not knowing why, and like I also said, I got sadder the more I tried in figuring everything out."

"Huh...well, I'm sorry to hear that. I also gotta admit that I got worried when you said that you didn't want to be seen like you were? What was that all about?" Luna further pressed.

"Well...I don't think I want to say, Luna. The more I think about it, it's such a stupid reason." Lincoln anxiously responded.

"Aw, don't say that, dude. C'mon, you can tell me." Luna insisted, placing an arm back around him.

There was another bout of hesitation within Lincoln. The choice of keeping himself away from anyone else while in his saddened state and the reasoning behind it he thought would be quite embarrassing. Still, he didn't want to leave Luna hanging and after taking a moment to work up the willpower, he ultimately divulged.

"I guess...I didn't want to be seen as weak in front of anyone, especially again because I can't say why I felt sad." Lincoln admitted.

But just as soon as he said that, he turned his head away; that bit of embarrassment returning.

Only a few seconds after doing that however, Lincoln felt his head being turned back and he saw a look of compassion on his sister's face.

"Linc, no one's gonna think of you as weak because you're sad, no matter if you have a reason or not," Luna said. "I don't where in the world you got such a gnarly idea from. Can you name me one time when anybody's ever called you weak for being sad?"

"Well...I...no, not really." Lincoln replied with a slight shake of his head.

"Of course not! You shouldn't be worried about that, certainly not amongst our fam. You can always turn to me or anyone else within them whenever you're feeling blue. Better to have someone by your side than to suffer all by your lonesome." Luna said, giving him a squeeze with her arm.

Little by little, Lincoln began feeling better. He likely already knew all that Luna just explained to him right now, but it never hurts to have a friendly reminder of it all. He let out a big deep breath and grinned.

"Thanks, Luna, though at the same time I do also have to say I feel somewhat regretful for taking up a decent amount of your time dealing with my issues." Lincoln said, chuckling awkwardly.

"It's no trouble at all, little bro. I was actually coming to you in the first place. You see, I just cooked up some fresh jams not too long ago," Luna noted as she pointed to the flash drive on the dresser. "I was hoping to find anyone have listen in, but unless I didn't check out the front or backyards or whatever, seems like everyone else has split on their own directions for now. But you're here, so how 'bout it?"

"You know, I'll take you up on that." Lincoln answered, though he did sniffle a handful of times again.

"Cool! I'll give you another minute or so to chill out some more first and then we'll get to listening." Luna told him.

The grin on Lincoln's face got just that little bit more bigger. Though again he still may not know what it is that got him down in the first place and had no real reason to worry about he'd be perceived while feeling that way, it was still nice of Luna to happen upon him in this time and reiterate that he had a whole big family that's always there for him.

Plus, listening to whatever music she recently recorded can go a good way's into bringing him up as well.

* * *

_5:30 PM_

Luan Loud laid down on the bottom half of the bunk bed she shared with her sister Luna and put simply, she wasn't in a good mood. More specifically, she was feeling more than a shade of blue. She'd been overtaken by a sad episode as sudden as a pie being thrown at someone's face, but without any of the lighthearted nature associated with such. Tears came out of her eyes and flowed down the side of her face. No doubt she was sad...and if only she knew the reason.

Perhaps because of being empty handed over that, that is why Luan chose to hole herself up in her room. No sense in her mind in bringing anyone else down with her mood if she couldn't articulate exactly was it is that's clouding her emotions and mindset in gloom.

Eventually though, Luan realized she could not just lay around and mope for the rest of the day. Even if she didn't know why she was in a low mood like this, at least getting up and moving about elsewhere could try to better herself if even by just a little bit.

She stepped out of her room and was planning on heading downstairs, but a chance glance to her left put a pause on that. The door to Lynn and Lucy's room was ajar and from the angle where Luan was, she just about make out seeing a large shape covered with the blanket on the bed where Lynn sleeps. Her curiosity getting raised, she chose to investigate even despite her mood.

Peering inside, Luan noticed another detail that stuck out in the form of Lynn's cleats by the side of the bed. If it hadn't been made pretty obvious by now, Lynn had to be underneath.

"Lynn?" Luan softly inquired.

She got no response, so she walked further inside and carefully closed the door. She then approached closer and gently placed a hand over her hiding younger sister.

This act would cause a yelp to be heard and some panicked flailing around.

"Gah! Who's there?!"

And with a final act of confirmation, Lynn poked her head out of from under the blanket.

"Luan? What are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I saw the door open and wondered what was going on, so…" Luan responded tentatively.

"Well...I don't want to deal with anyone right now…"

With that, Lynn pulled the blanket back over herself. But despite her sister's insistence, Luan wasn't planning on leaving Lynn alone for the moment. From the brief window of seeing her and beyond her saying she isn't in the mood to deal with anyone, Luan believed that she did see her sister possibly having tears in her eyes.

Wanting now to find out what was up, Luan slipped off her own shoes and joined alongside Lynn underneath the blanket.

"Luan, didn't you hear me? I just said I don't want to deal with anyone right now." Lynn reiterated with some annoyance.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can help myself, Lynn. You seem really sad right now." Luan pointed out.

"Well, maybe I am or maybe not. Doesn't matter, because it shouldn't be your problem. So don't bother me about it and just leave me alone!"

Having an occasionally hard time engaging in serious interpersonal interactions with others was at times a difficulty with Lynn and her reacting the way she did can be seen as expected.

But what wasn't quite as expected in her moment of venting was to witness Luan starting to tear up. It was enough for some regret to set in.

"Huh? Wait, Luan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that and…"

"No, it's not your fault, Lynn," Luan interjected. "See, I've been feeling sad myself recently, too."

"You have? Over what?" Lynn asked.

"It's nothing, really…" Luan replied, wiping her eyes down. "That aside, I do wish to find out what might be bothering you."

"Well, even if I want to say it now, I don't know if I can because I'm curious over what's making you sad."

"No, let's not worry about that right about…"

"Why shouldn't I? I do care at the end of the day! So…"

"But Lynn, I think you're the bigger priority at this moment, so please…"

"Okay, okay, time out here!"

With that second outburst from Lynn, both she and Luan were brought to halt. The increasing concerns for the other also hardly helped in their saddened moods as well.

"Sorry again, but I don't think we should be trying to one up each other in who's more worried about the other." Lynn said after taking a breath.

"Yeah, you're right. I got a little carried away there." Luan agreed.

"I guess I did, too. Now I feel like I wanna skip to the part where we just hug and maybe let some of it all out." Lynn offered up.

"Heh...you must've taken a page out of my brain, because you _read_ my mind!" Luan joked and tried mustering up couple chuckles. "But seriously, I'm all for that."

Instantaneously upon agreement, both Luan and Lynn threw their arms around each other and held on tight as they also began to let the tears flow. The most at first they let out additionally were some simple sniffling, but as some time went on, they transitioned into fully crying and burying their faces into the other's shoulder in the process.

After several minutes, both eventually settled down gradually as they pulled apart from their embrace. Despite some remaining tears in their eyes, they shared a smile in the other's direction.

"You know, I think we both really needed that." Luan said.

"Yeah, won't get any argument from me," Lynn agreed. "I guess maybe I can also stand to finally tell you everything. I was feeling sad really for not much in the way of any reason at all and I just wanted to stow away and hide from the world until I felt better."

"Is that so? Well, believe it or not, same goes for me as well. I too felt sad and couldn't really tell you why either and also didn't want to do anything other than stay in my room. But I guess I decided to that won't get me anywhere for much longer, so that's when I chose to head out and try to find something to make me feel better, and like I said from the start, that's when I could see you under the blanket and decided to check up on you." Luan said.

"Wow, really? Well, I guess with that being said...I'll admit to being glad that you were there for me just now, Luan." Lynn said, letting her smile get a little wider.

"And same for you when it came to me as well, Lynn," Luan responded in reciprocation. "It's also worth saying that I can always be there for you whenever you're need of someone to help deal with troubles like these. My talents in cheering people up aren't limited to just comedy."

"Well thanks, and though I don't know if I'm as good at that sort of thing as you or anyone else in our family, I can promise to do the same for you, too." Lynn said.

Instead of words, Luan answered her younger sister's promise with another appreciative hug, one that Lynn happily returned for the same reason. Though reasoning for their respective sadness was limited, they did at least agree to being grateful for the other to be in their presence to release their emotions and eventually feel just that bit better in the process.

* * *

_8:00 PM_

A night like this marked for a happy occasion in the case of Lucy Loud. A brand new episode of her favorite television program "The Vampires of Melancholia" was premiering and she settled in for the broadcast.

But just only a couple of minutes in, Lucy noticed from the corner of her eye that she had an unexpected guest arriving in the form of her younger sister, Lisa.

"Uh, Lisa?" Lucy inquired.

"Good evening, Lucy. Mind if I provide some accompaniment by adding my being?" Lisa requested.

"Wait, really? You of all people want to sit here and watch this with me?" Lucy asked, completely surprised by such.

"Eh, why not? Perhaps I need newer ventures or as those on the street might say, broader horizons. Who knows, there might be some intellectual stimuli in this episodic saga of dreay sufferers of vampirism." Lisa replied.

To say Lucy was taken aback by Lisa out of any of her siblings showing interest in joining over watching her favorite show was an understatement. Still in a sense, having anybody else to watch alongside with her did actually make her just a hint on the delighted side.

However, only a couple of minutes into this joint watching session, Lucy thought she heard Lisa make some kind of low groaning sound. It was barely audible, so she didn't make much of it and resumed watching.

Then as the minutes went on, Lisa again groaned a handful times more and it caught Lucy's attention this time around to the point she lowered the volume and faced her sister.

"Sigh...Lisa, it sounds like maybe you're not actually interested in watching this with me. Why bother doing so in the first place if that's the case?" Lucy wondered.

At first, Lisa was only plain faced in response to Lucy's inquiry. However, her expression then softened as she then briefly took her glasses off, rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"My apologies, dear sister. You're correct in your assertion," Lisa replied, putting her glasses back on. "Truth is that despite my preestablished stance of not putting high emphasis on human emotions, it appears that I've succumbed to a period of lugubriousness; street name, sadness. For the life of science, I cannot pinpoint as to how or why the origin of such having occurred. So, rather than racking my mind over that, I selected in seeking diversions in order to keep such feelings from overtaking my system."

Upon hearing this, any mild amount of annoyance that Lucy might've initially had dissipated. She was primed to respond, but Lisa had a little more to say.

"And by chance, you were the first of my familial kin with whom I sought knowing the schedule of broadcast escapism of tonight. Either that, or it could be mere happenstance, though those events are scientifically questionable to put it mildly. However, at the moment, I have no time for such pondering over that or what's confounding me emotionally speaking and instead would rather be within your company, macabre programming or otherwise."

With the completion of her explanation, Lisa scooted closer to Lucy and leaned up against her.

For Lucy, the confession of feeling sad without reason on Lisa's part was worrisome and she did wish to inquire further about it. But her younger sister's decision of being around her as a means to alleviate herself of such was still nonetheless a heartening gesture. So at least for now, Lucy didn't bring the subject up and resettled in watching.

For Lisa, whatever was on TV was irrelevant in comparison to having an older sister to simply be in the presence of to help with her own issues.

Having said sister also placing an arm around her and drew her closer was also a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go with another one down! As I said at the start, there was no overly complex storyline here and sometimes the works you can be the proudest of are those that are shorter, sweeter and filled with sibling love, one of the finest things in world.
> 
> Okay, with that, thank you as always for everything and whenever the time comes I do something like this once more, I shall see you all again, so take care!


End file.
